The Attic
by broadwaygleek97
Summary: A story I wrote one evening in an AU universe where Abigail has a daughter named Lea (Michele) and they are hiding in an attic during the Holocaust. Ten reviews and I'll post the next chapter!


_**The Attic**_

Abigail's small hand wrapped around the fabric of the dusty drapes that fell down She collapsed, falling to her knees as Abigail ran back to Lea, hugging her tightly on the broken boards of the attic that supplied some sense of comfort for her and her family. She gently pulled the curtain back a little, just far enough for her to peek out the window. She stared out at the pitch-black night, the only light was provided from the moon. She watched as Nazi's patrolled the street, like demons in black. Their boots clacked threateningly on the street and their faces stern and filled with passionate hate. She felt a hand wrap around hers and she jumped, letting the curtain go as she did. She looked down to see her daughter Lea looking up at her, sorrow in her big brown eyes. "Mommy?" she questioned. "Are they going to find us?" Abigail looked into Lea's now watering eyes and got her knees so they were leveled. "No, sweetie,"

The words rolled off of Abigail's tongue easily, but the concept didn't work too well in her brain. She pulled Lea into her chest and held her close to her body. Lea's tears stained the fabric of Abigail's neck as they sat there, silently crying in the deserted attic. Once Lea was sound asleep, Abigail crept out of the small closet like place they called a bedroom and went to get an apple. She tripped over something in darkness and twisted her foot as she landed to the floor with a bang. She screamed bloody murder, but instantly silenced herself. Using her hands, she pushed herself to the window and peered outside. She saw the same Nazi's from earlier looking directly at her window. They saw her and took off running to the attic. Frightened, she did her best to stand up and limp over to Lea, shaking her violently. "Get in the closet!" she yelled. Petrified, worried and confused, Lea did as she was told, but not without question. "They're here, aren't they?" Abigail looked away, not having the heart to admit that their lives would surely be dissipated soon.

The door of the attic burst open and Abigail jerked her head. They slowly made their way through the attic and Abigail finally came to the realization that this was it.

This life, this time, these people-could or would be gone soon. She might not even see the next day or her daughter ever again. Her life was a complete waste. Five years of it were spent in this attic. She was confined by four walls, twisted and constricted by rules. All she wanted was freedom. Her thoughts were sent to a complete halt by the sounds of heavy black boots coming her way. Her arms were held behind her back as Lea secretly peered from the slots in the closet. Abigail kicked and screamed and jumped, but she was no match for Nazi who just laughed at her pitiful attempts. The other one looked around the room, as if he were searching for someone. His eyes stopped at the closet, the doors closed, as if there was something to be concealed. Lea closed her eyes tightly and pressed herself against the wall of the closet, hoping, and wishing that this would be over soon. The closet door flew open as a firm hand grabbed her frail arm and threw her to the ground. Abigail looked disgusted at her own daughter, her flesh and blood. She was as pale as snow due to lack of sunlight and looked like somewhat of a living carcass. She squeezed her eyes tightly, mentally kicking herself for letting Lea's childhood become this. Abigail should have left the country with Adam. She should have jumped at the chance to escape with him and reside as they did when they were teens. But she was senseless, too scared to venture off into the unknown. The Nazi confining Abigail began to drag her off, out of the attic. At the realization that she and her daughter would be separated, she shrieked, kicking the Nazi violently in his groin.  
Tears pouring down their faces, the Nazi came running after her, grabbing her by her waist and ripping them apart. Abigail grabbed onto walls, doors-whatever she could to be with her daughter for two moments longer, but to no avail. The door of the attic closed, and Abigail bowed her head in humiliation, she and her daughter separated forever.


End file.
